World Eating Contest DBZSaiyuki Crossover
by Icenectar
Summary: It's Goku vs. Goku in this rather odd crossover that situates the two greatest eaters of all time in the middle of an eating contest. With two Gokus in the race, which one will win and will the food hold out until a winner is decided?
1. Default Chapter

"Attention gluttons of all ages. Are you a notorious big eater? Do you enjoy making a pig of yourself?" an announcement on the television said and Vegeta looked at Goku.  
  
"They're talking about you, Kakarrot," he said and Goku looked up, his mouth full of food.  
  
"Whmthhp?" Goku asked and Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Exactly. There's going to be an eating contest. With your lower class manners, you're sure to win."  
  
Goku swallowed heavily then nodded his head.  
  
"Sounds like fun. When is it?" he asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~   
  
"I knew he would say that. Dumbass ape," Gojyo said and Goku glared at him. The group had taken some time from their journey to search for a town to buy some much needed supplies. Taking their customary seats in the back sat Gojyo, the red-headed gambler and ladies man and Goku, a short, young man with brown hair and amber eyes as well as a voracious appetite.  
  
"Shut up you perverted water sprite!" Goku yelled and Hakkai cleared his throat. Hakkai was the driver with short brown hair and a pleasent disposition.  
  
"I think Goku should enter. The prize is a lot of money and the way you all go through provisions...we could always use the extra money," he said.  
  
"Let's not forget the odds favor Goku," Gojyo said.  
  
"All right then. Where does the registration take place?" Sanzo asked. Sanzo also sat in the front, wearing the customary clothing of Buhddist priests. The only difference between him and the other priests was the fact that he had short blonde hair and blue eyes as opposed to graying hair or no hair at all.  
  
"In West City. Hakryuu can get us there in a few hours," Hakkai said and the little white dragon chirped.  
  
"Where's west city?" Gojyo asked and Hakkai handed him a map.  
  
"I picked this up at the last town. You can find it yourself."  
  
"Gee, thanks."  
  
"Man this is gonna be so cool!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Uh...yeah. Watching you shove your face full of food is going to be so cool," Gojyo said and Goku grinned.  
  
"Jealous."  
  
"Oh sure. I am SO jealous of you."  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"Moron. Don't you know sarcasm when you hear it?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~   
  
"I can't believe there are so many people out there that enjoy eating like you, Goku," Piccolo said as he gazed at the registration line. Everyone had come out to watch the contest, even Master Roshi. Why they had all come, was a mystery to Piccolo. He was even slightly unsure why he came to an event that centered around food, but he knew that anything that involved Goku would be certainly interesting.  
  
"I think it's laughable. No human could eat as much as a Saiyen," Vegeta said.  
  
"Well, personally I think it's the perfect contest for Goku," Krillin said.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Kakarrot's in a league of his own," Vegeta said.  
  
"Why don't you sign up too, Vegeta? I know you can eat a lot," Goku said.  
  
"Why would I want to subject myself to human ridicule?"  
  
"It's not ridicule. These people are serious."  
  
"Man and they call ME a pig," Oolong grunted. "There's more hungry mouths here than there ever was at home."  
  
"But you ARE a pig, Oolong," Puar said.  
  
"Gee, you just noticed it? Did the snout give it away? I sure hope they don't expect me to enter in this thing. I don't feel the least bit hungry."  
  
"Man, look at the four that just walked in. Those are the weirdest looking clothes I've seen. They must have just come from a costume party. Either that or they lost a bet. And look at the tall one's hair. What is up with that style?" Yamcha asked as the Sanzo party stepped into the waiting area.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"I can't believe that there are so many people with pathetic lives," Gojyo said as he looked around, trying to scope out a beautiful woman. Or, more importantly, a whole group of them.  
  
"Actually, it's no different than gladiator games in ancient Roman times. Well, if you sit down and think about it, that is," Hakkai said and Gojyo looked at him.  
  
"Thank you for the history lesson."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Not that I exactly asked for one or anything."  
  
"Man this is SO COOL! Look at all the food!" Goku cried and Gojyo lit a cigarette.  
  
"The monkey is part bloodhound," he said as Goku ran up to the tables of food.  
  
"I'm gonna eat that first. Then that and that. And that. And that And that and...Sanzo, I've gotta have a piece. Pleeeasse?"  
  
"Request denied," Sanzo said and Goku stared at him.  
  
"Why the hell not?! Why can't I just have a little piece? One bit of rice?" Goku asked and Sanzo rapped him sharply across the head with his fan. Goku winced in pain as he gazed up at the priest.  
  
"You talk too much."  
  
"Come on priest. Do something to stop him from whining. I mean we all get tired of his I'm hungry when do we eat bit. It's your duty to do priesty things, ain't it? Wait, you're not that kind of priest," Gojyo said and Sanzo pointed his gun at Gojyo's throat.  
  
"Let go of me," he said softly and Gojyo complied.  
  
"All right, all right. You don't need to get hostile."  
  
"Don't you wish the children would stay home sometimes? We never get to go anywhere by ourselves any more," Hakkai said with a grin on his face and Sanzo glanced at him. Hakkai became serious and leaned close to Sanzo. "That group over there has been watching us for some time."  
  
"And not a female among them. What's with the floating cat? Either I'm seeing things or I bought the wrong kind of cigarettes," Gojyo said and Sanzo took the cigarette from him. He inhaled sharply then slowly exhaled.  
  
"It's not the cigarette," he said.  
  
"Praise god then priest. Give me my cigarette back."  
  
"No."  
  
"Look. I bought it and it's only right for me to smoke it."  
  
"It's in my hand."  
  
"You've got a box, Gojyo. Why not get another one?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"It's not that. It's the fact that he took my cigarette," Gojyo replied.  
  
"Well perhaps you should all try to act normal. It seems that that small group is making their way over here."  
  
"Tell dumbass to stop drooling over the food then."  
  
****************************************************************   
  
"Just where are you guys from? I've never seen clothes like that before," Yamcha said.  
  
"Oh my god. There's a pig wearing clothes. And I thought Goku was the only animal that wore clothes," Gojyo said. "Will wonders never cease? I don't know which one looks better. The monkey or the pig. I think you've been out-styled, Goku."  
  
"Huh?" both Gokus asked and Gojyo stared at them in shock. He glanced at the taller Goku and then at the shorter one. Either he had heard an extremely strange echo or else...they shared the same name.  
  
"Wait...your name is Goku too?" he asked.  
  
"Wow. Two Gokus. Who would have thought that?" Hakkai asked as both Gokus looked at each other.  
  
"So how do we tell them apart?" Sanzo inquired and Hakkai folded his hands in thought.  
  
"Easy. We'll just call our Goku moron, monkey boy, dumbass ape..." Gojyo said and the young Goku glared at him.  
  
"Shut up you perverted kappa!" he yelled.  
  
"Your counterpart has quite a voice, Kakarrot," Vegeta said and Gojyo looked at him.  
  
"Kakarrot?" he asked and Vegeta nodded his head.  
  
"That is his real name. His Saiyen name. That is how we will differentiate between the two."  
  
"I ain't calling him that," Oolong said.  
  
"Me either!" Puar said and Krillin looked at Vegeta.  
  
"I think we're pretty fond of Goku, Vegeta," Krillin said.  
  
"Then I guess you're stuck. I don't think you'd do his rightful name justice anyway," Vegeta said.  
  
"Hey, why don't we just use his last name? Goku Son."  
  
"What?" both of them asked again and Yamcha stared at them.  
  
"You...both have the same last name?!" he asked.  
  
"I'm tellin' ya, let's just call him Monkey Boy," Gojyo said.  
  
"I'm not a monkey, you cockroach!" the young Goku protested then looked at Sanzo. "Can't I eat some please?"  
  
"Uh-uh. I'm afraid that food is for the contest," Hakkai said and Goku's face fell.  
  
"Aw man! I'm so hungry too."  
  
"Come on, we'll find something together. To tell you the truth, I'm a little hungry myself," the tall Goku said.  
  
"All right! Let's go!"  
  
"So, how are we going to keep them straight again?" Gojyo asked and Hakkai thought for a moment.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to have to be honest with you. I'm going to have to do quite a bit of thinking on this one," Hakkai replied.  
  
"Wouldn't the simplest thing be to call our Goku exactly that?" Sanzo asked and Gojyo looked at him.  
  
"Call him what?" he asked.  
  
"Our Goku. It's a simple solution. Thank you, my friend," Hakkai said.  
  
"I should have known Kakarrot was given a common Earth name. It fits his lowly status," Vegeta said and Hakkai looked at him.  
  
"Actually, I don't think the name Goku is all that common. It was by chance that we came upon this situation." 


	2. Chapter 2

"So where are we eating? We just came to this town so I don't know where anything is," Goku said and the other one scratched his head. He looked around for a street vendor but found none.  
  
"Hmmm. I don't know. We'll find something," he said.  
  
"Goku!!" Bulma cried and they both turned around. She was running up to them and Goku looked at the taller one.  
  
"She must mean you. I don't know her," Goku said.  
  
"Come on, I'll introduce you to her," the Saiyen Goku replied. "Hey Bulma. What's up?"  
  
"Where do you think you're running off to with your friend? I finally make it to see you in this contest and you're running away," she said and Goku shook his head.  
  
"That's not it at all. We were hungry so we were going to eat something. Wanna know something weird Bulma? His name is Goku too."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Can she cook?" Goku asked and Bulma looked at him.  
  
"Your name is Goku too?"  
  
"It has been for as long as I can remember," the shorter one replied and Bulma glanced back at the older one.  
  
"How are they going to keep things straight at the contest then?" she asked and the one with amber eyes shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I dunno. You might want to ask Sanzo."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He's one of the guys he came with, Bulma," Goku explained and scratched his head. "At least I think he is."  
  
"Yeah he's one of the guys I came with. He's the one with hair like the sun in a priest's robes," Goku replied.  
  
"A priest?"  
  
"Yeah. You see, we were traveling when we heard about this contest. There's all sort of bad things happening and we're going to try to stop them. Anyway, Hakkai said I should enter because we could use the money for supplies so he drove Hakryuu over here and we met these guys when we were signing up for the contest. Now we're going to eat because I'm really hungry."  
  
"We're both hungry. We'll be back soon, so don't worry, Bulma," Goku said and the other sniffed the air.  
  
"I smell something good. Come on!" he cried and Goku followed him. Bulma watched them leave and shook her head.  
  
"This is all very confusing," she said. "And I don't think there's any sort of equation that would explain this to me.  
  
"So you're telling me, you're royalty?" Hakkai said and Vegeta folded his arms.  
  
"I would have been king if my world had not been destroyed," he replied.  
  
"Woah. Back up for a moment," Gojyo said and looked at Vegeta. "Are you trying to say that you're not from Earth?"  
  
"And you think the Namek is?"  
  
"Oh that one. I thought it was a tint thing. You know, like what you get on the TV...."  
  
"For your information, I'm supposed to be this way," Piccolo said.  
  
"My question is, if these things exist, why have we not seen them before now?" Hakkai asked and Gojyo looked at Sanzo.  
  
"Come on, High Priest. Shed some enlightenment on this situation. We all could use some of your divine wisdom here. Wait a second. Give me back my lighter," Gojyo said as Sanzo took the lighter from his hand and lit a cigarette.  
  
"Never extend one's hand if one is not going to be giving," Sanzo said and put the lighter into a pocket in his robe.  
  
"What kind of junk is that?! First you take my cigarette. Then you take my lighter...."  
  
"Hey, once Goku wins you can buy as many lighters as you need. Oh, Gojyo my gambling friend, you said the odds would be in Goku's favor," Hakkai said and Gojyo looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, so?" he asked.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
Gojyo's cigarette fell from his mouth as he realized the implications. Two Gokus. His sure-fire betting strategy had been blown out of the water. At least he thought so. With two Gokus, maybe it made the betting all the more interesting.  
  
"You're awfully quiet, Gojyo," Sanzo said.  
  
"What's the problem?" Puar asked.  
  
"With two Gokus, it's going to be difficult to gamble on the winner," Oolong said.  
  
"Gambling is wrong anyway."  
  
"I don't see the problem. Our Goku will win. I mean, the short one may share his name, but Goku's a Saiyen and we all know how much they eat," Yamcha said.  
  
"You haven't seen our monkey eat, then," Gojyo said.  
  
"He's short. He couldn't obviously eat as much as Goku."  
  
"So you're the ones he was talking about," Bulma said as she walked up to them. Gojyo looked at her and took out another cigarette. He fumbled for his lighter then glanced at Sanzo.  
  
"Use mine," he said.  
  
"Thanks. Hey...what the hell are you trying to pull? This is MY lighter."  
  
"I put my flint in it so it's my fuel."  
  
"Do you enjoy annoying me when the monkey isn't here? Great. Now she's laughing at us."  
  
"It's your own fault for trying to take my lighter."  
  
"Where are you going, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked and Gojyo looked at him.  
  
"Where does it look like? I'm getting a new lighter," Gojyo replied and walked off.  
  
"So why are you guys out and about?" Goku asked as the shorter one reached for another bowl.  
  
"We're fighting demons," Goku replied and the taller one scratched his head.  
  
"Demons? Well, I haven't seen any around here. I've seen dragons and dinosaurs but not demons."  
  
"Dinosaurs? Come on, you're joking."  
  
"Nope. Aren't there any where you come from?"  
  
"I sure haven't seen any."  
  
"Well let's finish up here then we'll go find one."  
  
"All right. Hey...when is that contest supposed to start?"  
  
"When they announce it, I guess. I don't know. No one told me."  
  
"Hey, there's Gojyo. He might know. Hey Gojyo."  
  
"So this is where you ran off to," Gojyo said as he walked up to them.  
  
"Where are you going?" Goku asked.  
  
"I'm getting another lighter. Your keeper stole mine."  
  
"Sanzo?"  
  
"You got another keeper? I was getting ready to put some moves on that chick but when I tried to light my cigarette, I found my lighter was gone."  
  
"What chicken?" the tall Goku asked and Gojyo looked at the taller one.  
  
"Man, I'd say you're in good company, Monkey Boy," Gojyo said as he placed his arm around Goku's neck. The shorter one struggled as Gojyo roughly ran his hand over his hair.  
  
"Let go of me!" Goku protested and Gojyo complied.  
  
"Chick as in girl. There's a really nice one over with the rest of your friends, Kakaron or whatever he called you. Blue hair, blue eyes, nice mouth, tall, with a really good figure...."  
  
"Blue hair...Do you mean Bulma?" Goku asked and Gojyo looked at him.  
  
"If that's the name of that sexy babe, yeah."  
  
"Bulma sexy? Yeah she's a girl and all but..."  
  
"You're entitled to your opinion but tell me, what does she like? I've gotta know so I can score. You don't know how long it's been since I've had the kind of love that I'm sure that chick's got."  
  
"Like? Um...Vegeta I guess."  
  
"Vegeta....Hey, are you talkin' about that short dude with the hair that looks like he's been electrically shocked and an attitude? What's so special about him?"  
  
"Well, she's married to him."  
  
"No...way. A woman finally shows up on this trip and she's married to a short arrogant bum. She coulda done so much better for herself."  
  
"In whose opinion? Yours? I find opinions from loudmouthed cockroaches quite laughable," Vegeta said and Gojyo turned around.  
  
"Hello. Someone looks a little ticked off," he said in a staccato tone of voice.  
  
"Um...I don't think you should do that," Goku said and the shorter one looked at him.  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"Because Vegeta has a short temper."  
  
"GOKU!!!WHERE ARE YOU?" Chi-chi yelled and both Gokus looked in her direction.  
  
"Who's that scary person?" Goku asked and the Saiyen Goku looked at him.  
  
"Her? Oh that's my wife. I wonder what I did this time," he said and Gojyo shook his head.  
  
"Man you sandmen really know how to pick women," Gojyo said and Vegeta clenched his fists in anger.  
  
"That's SAIYEN. SAI--YEN! You stupid insignificant insect! Can't you say a simple word?!" he demanded.  
  
"Oh sure. If the word came from Earth. Aren't you guys illegal aliens? Aliens...Man that's kinda funny."  
  
"THERE YOU ARE GOKU! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? The contest is going to start soon. We agreed that you'd enter this contest, win it and use the money for Gohan's college fund. REMEMBER?" Chi-chi demanded as she leaned into his face.  
  
"Man I'm glad I'm not stuck with her," Goku said and Chi-chi turned to him.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?! Goku, is this one of your hoodlum friends?"  
  
"Actually, no Chi-chi. He's from another town. But wanna know something funny? He's got the exact same name as me," Goku said and Chi-chi looked at him.  
  
"Are you all right, Goku? You didn't eat anything that disagreed with you, did you?" she asked.  
  
"That guy's got an iron stomach. He'll eat stuff I won't touch," Oolong grunted.  
  
"I thought pigs ate everything," the short Goku said and Puar giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"What's with Vegeta?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Gojyo made him mad," Goku said and Krillin's eyes grew wide.  
  
"A..are you serious? Eeeeh," he said as he took a few steps backward.  
  
"What does that mean exactly?" Hakkai inquired.  
  
"It means that you don't want to get Vegeta mad. He's pretty unbearable to begin with but when he's mad...I just hope your friend doesn't get hurt too badly," Yamcha said.  
  
"He can take care of himself. He brought this upon himself and he will get out of it by himself," Sanzo said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Gojyo looked at Vegeta and did a lopsided grin.  
  
"All right. Let's get this started. Shall we? I think it's about   
  
time that you get rid of your arrogance. I mean, all I've heard you   
  
do is go off about stuff and believe me, I've already got a dumbass   
  
that can go off about stuff," he said and Vegeta's eyes pulsated in   
  
anger.  
  
"And I think it's time you get rid of your stupidity. I myself have   
  
someone that can give me plenty of stupidity. So, I won't show you   
  
my TRUE power....at least not yet. If you stop now, I will be kind   
  
and show you mercy."  
  
"Blah, blah, blah. Let me tell you something. I'm pretty impatient   
  
when I'm in a fight. I also don't like anticipation."  
  
Vegeta's eyes twitched as he attacked. Gojyo blocked the attack   
  
with his staff. He yelped slightly as Vegeta's fist hit the side   
  
of Gojyo's face. Bulma growled in anger as she stepped up behind   
  
Gojyo and glared at Vegeta.  
  
"Move out of the way, woman!" Vegeta demanded then gasped for air as   
  
the crescent of Gojyo's staff rammed against his neck and pinned him   
  
to the ground. Bulma laid a hand on Gojyo's hand and Gojyo glanced   
  
at her.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, lady?!" he demanded as   
  
Bulma shoved him to the side.  
  
"VEGETA!!" she yelled and Goku looked at the Saiyen Goku.  
  
"She yells just like your wife," Goku said then drew back when Chi-  
  
chi gave him a deadly gaze. "She's not gonna hurt me, is she?"  
  
"Why you little...." Chi-chi growled and Goku ran behind Sanzo.  
  
"Sanzo! Help! She's scary."  
  
"Solve this yourself, Goku," Sanzo said and Hakkai looked at Yamcha.  
  
"So...are you guys always like this?" he inquired.  
  
"Most of us, no. Chi-chi and Vegeta are an exception," Yamcha   
  
replied.  
  
"Just don't let those two hear that. You know how they get..."   
  
Krillin said and Oolong whistled.  
  
"Oh yeah. We've been through plenty of that in the past. Let's not   
  
go through any of that now."  
  
"Now get up and apologize Vegeta," Bulma commanded. "Here's your   
  
thing back."  
  
"....uh thanks," Gojyo said as he stared at her. How in the world   
  
did he think that he was capable of making a pass at her?  
  
"Contestants, take your places!" the announcer said as the contestants filed into the room and stood on opposite sides of an enormous table. The announcer raised his hand and took a deep breath. "Aaaand....be seated!"  
  
They did as they were told and Gojyo counted his betting tickets. He sat with Master Roshi, Oolong, Krillin, and surprisingly, Vegeta, as they argued about how the match was going to play out and making side bets on how much the favored Goku would beat the other.  
  
"I'm tellin' ya. My boy can beat yours in ten seconds flat," Gojyo said and Oolong snorted.  
  
"What a load of horse manure. Our Goku can beat your Goku in five seconds," he said and Gojyo leaned forward.  
  
"Listen, piggy. I make a living out of gambling. Don't try to top me."  
  
"I'm gonna tell you something, you fiery redhead. In my younger days, I OWNED a gambling hall," Master Roshi said and Oolong squealed with laughter.  
  
"In your dreams, old man," he said and Master Roshi glared at him.  
  
"Shows you how much you know, Oolong. Billionaire Roshi, they used to call me. Why, I had all the pretty waitresses at my beck and call."  
  
"Oh NOW we know you're lying, you dirty old man. Why would a woman want to waste her time on you anyway?" Vegeta said and Master Roshi glared at him.  
  
"I'll have you know that in my younger days, I was quite a looker!" Master Roshi cried indignantly.  
  
"Well, your time has passed, old man, but mine hasn't. I plan on doing a lot of looking around before I get tied down or end up like you," Gojyo said and lit a cigarette.  
  
"And why would a woman want to throw herself at you?" Vegeta asked and Gojyo leaned back in his chair and placed his feet onto the railing.  
  
"Because my love is a pleasure in itself."  
  
"Oolong, I'm getting sick of this nasty conversation," Puar said and Oolong looked at her.  
  
"Yeah. I am too. And they call us pigs dirty. Come on, let's go sit with the others. Maybe we can get some food off of them," he said.  
  
"Would you look at them? It wasn't that long ago that he wanted to kill your friend," Bulma said and Sanzo shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"It wouldn't have affected me, whether he died or not. He chose to come along with me. If he was going to die because of stupidity, then that's his own fault. Not mine," Sanzo said.  
  
"I think it's pretty funny the way they're arguing over the bets," Hakkai said and Sanzo glanced at him.  
  
"So who are you betting on? You may not be a professional like Gojyo, but you're pretty good when it comes to laying down the odds."  
  
"That's hard to say, considering I haven't seen the other Goku eat."  
  
"MY Goku will beat yours. That's all there is to it. My Goku was here first. It's your own fault for stealing his name," Chi-chi said.  
  
"Forgive me for arguing but, I'm afraid that you're a little misinformed. Unless your Goku is over five hundred years old, then our Goku is the oldest," Hakkai said.  
  
"What are you talking about? How can he be over five-hundred years old? He doesn't look it."  
  
"Well Piccolo doesn't look his age either," Bulma said and the Namek glanced at her.  
  
"I'm going to ignore that," he said and Bulma looked back at him.  
  
"Well I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you got sick whenever Goku ate."  
  
"I do but I'm still here. It would be interesting to see him win something that doesn't involve his fighting skills."  
  
"You obviously haven't seen my Goku eat. His table manners are terrible. It's so hard to keep Gohan from copying him. Do you know, Bulma, that he eats with the wrong spoon?" Chi-chi asked and Bulma looked at her.  
  
"Well trying to get Goku to properly use silverware is kind of hard," she said.  
  
"AAND NOW," the announcer said as the contestants grabbed their forks and knives. "For the appetizer. Usuzukuri!"  
  
Extremely large plates of Usuzukuri were brought out. Goku looked at his thinly sliced whitefish with onion, oroshi, and spicy ponzu sauce for a moment then began eating. He glanced across the table at his opponent, who was eating extremely fast and shook his head.  
  
"We look like twins," he mumbled and the other looked at him.  
  
"Isnthg....u...isn't this great?!" he asked as he pushed his plate away. "Can I have some more? Pleease? I'm really hungry," he said and Gojyo looked at Master Roshi.  
  
"So, you wanna call it quits old man? My monkey ate that party plate like it was nothin'," he said as he lit a cigarette.  
  
"Our Goku is just pacing himself! Just you wait you long haired playboy! He'll beat your Goku yet!" Master Roshi cried.  
  
"What happened to that bet of him beating my Goku in five seconds? Don't tell me someone was bluffing. I hate when they do that. Is that how you made all your money in that casino?"  
  
"So I exaggerated on the casino. But the women still threw themselves at my feet!"  
  
"Only if they were poor of sight," Vegeta said and Master Roshi glared at him.  
  
"You be quiet! You don't know anything about when I was younger, either!" he cried.  
  
"I'm leaving. This display of consumption is too much for me," Piccolo said and stood up.  
  
"Yeah. They're pretty bad. They're making MY stomach churn," Oolong said.  
  
"Come on, you two. It's only been three minutes," Bulma said.  
  
"This is normal for Goku. COME ON GOKU!!" Chi-chi cried and Yamcha looked at her.  
  
"Which one?" he asked and she looked at him indignantly.   
  
"MY Goku, of course."  
  
"AHA!!! He's ahead!" Master Roshi cried and Gojyo stood up.  
  
"What are you talking about, old man? My monkey is so far ahead of your monkey that it ain't even funny," he said and Vegeta folded his arms.  
  
"The two of you are idiots," he said. "Kakarrot's going to beat your short pathetic monkey easily."  
  
"All right then. Show me some money to back that statement up," Gojyo said as the buzzer that signified the end of the round sounded. Applause was heard as some contestants were helped out of the arena by some attendants carrying antacid tablets. Gojyo watched them for a moment then lit a cigarette.  
  
"I believe this should be enough. What's the course for the next round?" Vegeta asked and Master Roshi consulted his program that looked an awful lot like a menu.  
  
"Sake mussel soup made with New Zealand green mussels with sweet sake, tomatoes, spicy jalapenos, and garden-fresh basil," he said and Vegeta looked at him in annoyance.  
  
"I didn't need the meal description. So, you flame-broiled bug. Are you up to this bet or are you going to back down?"  
  
Gojyo looked at the amount of money that Vegeta held in his hand and calmly drew in on his cigarette.  
  
"Tell ya what. We'll make it interesting. We'll do double or nothing," he said and Vegeta smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"All right then. Since you want to lose so badly, you're on." 


End file.
